Necessity
by jainanicole
Summary: "She needs you, Mulder. Come home." Season 8 fic, set while Mulder is :::sniffle::: missing. Please R/R


NECESSITY

The door gently creaked open to reveal Scully. 

"Hi," she said softly.

She looked nervous, as if she wasn't sure why she had asked him to come over. Hell, Doggett wasn't quite sure what he was doing there, either. 

"You all right, Agent Scully?" he asked gently, in a tone matching hers from moments before.

Scully stared at him, hugging her arms tightly to her chest. She didn't say anything, not even the customary 'I'm fine'. She didn't have to. 

"You gonna invite me in, Agent Scully, or were you thinkin' of havin' this conversation out here in the hall?" 

Scully smiled half-heartedly and opened the door wider, a silent invitation for him to come in. He followed her into the quiet apartment, noting with dismay the darkened corners, void of any light. Looking around, he saw that there were no lights on…at least, not anywhere he could see. Something really was wrong. 

Scully cleared her throat -nervously, again, he noted- and gestured for him to sit down on the couch. He did so, and then, seeing her standing there nervously, gestured for her to do the same. Brushing an errant strand of fiery hair out of her eyes, she accepted his invitation and moved to sit at the end of the couch. The opposite end from where he was sitting. Isolating herself, as usual. He could see her, could see that she was definitely having second thoughts about inviting him over, having second thoughts about letting him in—as a friend, as a partner, whatever. It didn't matter. Dana Scully didn't like asking anyone for help, didn't like letting anyone know that she was hurting. She projected herself as a strong, independent woman, a female survivor in a man's world…Doggett knew that, and respected her for it, but –dammit- sometimes she could just be so frustrating. He shifted, moving closer to her. Something was wrong –that much was obvious- and he was damned if he wasn't going to find what it was. "What's wrong, Scully?" 

She placed a hand on her gently protruding stomach. "The baby." 

Doggett looked at her, instantly worried. "Is it alright?" 

She nodded, eyes trained blankly ahead. He was surprised to see a glistening film of tears in them. "I…I felt the baby kick."

He smiled at her, still not understanding. "That's wonderful. I remember when my wife was pregnant, and-"

She wasn't looking at him, choosing instead to stare at the wall. He stopped talking, sensing that there was more that she wanted to say. He was right.

After a few moments, she looked up at him and spoke, her tone despondent. "With all due respect, Agent Doggett…this isn't supposed to be you." 

He didn't understand. 

"You shouldn't be here." 

He nodded, disappointed, but knowing she was right. "You're right. I'm sorry, I'll-" 

She cut him off.

"It's supposed to be him." 

Doggett froze, turning back to her. "What?" 

"It's supposed to be Mulder. You shouldn't be here with me. It should be Mulder."

Her voice became a harsh whisper, and he could see bitter tears begin to well in her eyes. 

"He's supposed to be here." 

Doggett looked down at Scully, his strong partner, now shaken and torn with emotion. He reached out his arms, hesitantly, and was surprised when she threw herself into them. Awkwardly, he embraced her, realizing for the first time how small and fragile she really was. Normally, striding down the hallway next to him, self-assured and independent, she appeared strong, tall…a giant merely from her confidence. But now, seeing her like this, lost, he realized how human she was. How alone. "He's supposed to *be* here!" 

He held her close, letting her heated tears soak into his shirt. 

"I need him back, Agent Doggett. I really do." 

He pulled away, holding her at arms length so that he could look into her eyes. 

"It is his, then?" 

Scully nodded, sorrowfully, not meeting his eyes. "I'd prefer if that didn't get around, Agent Doggett – if only for propriety's sake." 

He nodded. "Don't worry, Dana." 

She shook her head, exhaling softly. "I'm not. I…I trust you, Agent Doggett. I don't think that you are the type of person to betray my confidence." 

There was an awkward silence, and then she sighed again, looking away. 

"I'm sorry for my outburst. I shouldn't have called you." 

He could see her defenses going back up, see her drawing back into herself. That was the last thing he wanted.

"I didn't mean to-" 

He cut her off. 

"Scully, you needed someone to be here. I know I'm not…I'm not your first choice,…but I'm glad that I could help. I'm here for you- I promise. I'll be here to see this thing through."

Scully nodded, smiling half-heartedly at him and then averting her eyes. "I know, I just…I just need him back."

He could hear the plea in her voice, the need, and so he pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight. Oddly enough, she didn't fight it, allowed herself to be held…seeking comfort from whatever source was willing to offer it. Her voice, heavy with unshed tears, came again. 

"I need him…"

"I promised you that I would find him, Agent Scully, and that's what I'm going to do."

He kissed the top of her head gently. She didn't respond, merely buried her face in his shirt as a fresh wave of anguish hit her.

Doggett held her for a long while, stroking her back gently until the tears subsided and, weary with grief, she fell asleep in his arms. Then he carefully covered her with a blanket and switched off the light. 

At the door, he paused, taking one last look at the sleeping form. She lay on the couch, the blanket pulled over her slightly distended belly. The yellow light from the streetlight outside cast eerie shadows across her face, outlining the creases and tear streaks that were normally kept hidden. In that moment, she looked worn and weary, and Doggett felt his heart go out to her. She was so strong, bearing this all alone. It wasn't fair.

He went out to the street, where his car was parked. As he moved to unlock the door, the streetlight went out, plunging the street into darkness and illuminating the stars above. For the first time, Doggett looked up at them, and allowed himself to consider things that he'd never before thought possible.

*I don't know where you are, Mulder, but…come back. She needs you.* The stars twinkled gently, but he heard only silence. They gave no answer.

*Come home.*


End file.
